


A Friend

by kaclydid



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaclydid/pseuds/kaclydid
Summary: After the events of Trespasser, Trevelyan just needs some time to think and heal. She needs a friend.





	A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> It was stuck in my head, I found a prompt on tumblr, and this came about. 
> 
> In my playthrough, my Trevelyan does romance Cullen and they have twins (a boy and girl) just after the defeat of Corypheus, making the kids about 2 at the Council.

Trevelyan stood, overlooking the valley of Halamshiral, hand clutching the elbow where an arm should have been. The wind whipped her hair out of its pins and braids from the day’s meetings, and she caught herself bowing her head as tears threatened to spill once again.

Cullen had been more than grateful she had survived. The twins had been ecstatic to see their mother well and up, albeit missing an arm. The toddlers seemed to disregard that fact as long as they could still curl up in her lap.

But, she had lost an arm. She had lost. Any way she looked at it, she had thought she had lost.

As she hugged Cullen upon waking from the treatments, pain free, she had thrown both arms over his shoulders, but only one hand had landed on his back, and she pushed away, turning away from her husband. For the past three days, she had stayed in her quarters, looking at the scarred mess that was her left arm, not feeling the anchor anymore but feeling … something. The healers had told her she might experience the feeling of still having a hand. She was upset, and tired.

Laughing now, quietly to herself, as she heard footsteps behind her, her gaze rose once more to the balcony in front of her. The footsteps were light, not Cullen’s or Josephine’s, or even the healers’. Glancing over her shoulder she sighed as Dorian leaned against the doorjamb behind her, crossing his right foot over his left.

“You going to tell me I need to go rest, too?” Trevelyan asked, harsher than usual. Biting her lip, she turned her head away and wrapped herself in a hug.

Dorian sighed, glancing to the marble floor of the balcony. “They’re worried about you … I’m worried about you.”

“They’re overreacting,” Trevelyan sniffled, trying to straighten her shoulders. She was the Inquisitor for Maker’s sake. The Honor Guard to Divine Victoria. A mother, a wife, a friend … a hero. “I’m fine.”

Dorian stepped forward, stepping to her side and looking down at her. “Are they?” he asked. He had checked in on her for the past few days, after spending two nights at her side and Cullen’s as she slept after returning. “When was the last time you actually slept? Or ate?” Dorian asked, and decided to change tactics as he watched her emotions paint her features. “Face it,” he chuckled, stepping back to lean against the banister in front of her, elbows resting on the marble, “You’re not exactly functioning at one hundred percent right now … You should see your hair.”

At that, he caught a weak smile, encouraging him to continue.

“Everyone’s freaking out,” he started, softer this time, “They have no idea how to deal with you … with this.”

At that, Trevelyan scoffed, a smile forming as she met his gaze. “And you do?” Dorian was her best friend. A partner on the field during a fight and a confidant when she needed. And he was right. There were people willing to help her through this.

“If you walk down that deep, dark, depressing path and leave those two beautiful children and their Fereldan father without you …” Dorian trailed off, meeting her gaze and smiling at her small crack of a laugh. “The twins need you. Cullen needs you. And you need them. So stop feeling ridiculous and come back,” he started, and his tone had changed drastically.

“Come back before I have to explain why I didn’t drag you out of this room by force,” Dorian smiled.

Trevelyan leveled a gaze at him, but smiled at his argument. “I’m missing an arm, Dorian.”

He pushed away from the banister and stepped around her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he stepped to her left side. “And you’re outfit is ridiculous! So is your hair, as I’ve mentioned.”

Leaning into the embrace as he squeezed, Trevelyan smiled. “Thank you,” she mumbled, but made no move to leave the balcony or the view she had been staring at all day.

“You’re welcome,” Dorian replied.


End file.
